


No More Daffodils

by TenyaTrash



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Choi Saeran Lives, Choi Twin Bonding, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Happy 707 | Choi Luciel, Happy Ending, Just Married, Recovering Choi Saeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenyaTrash/pseuds/TenyaTrash
Summary: A sweet summer day, where (former) Agent 707's only mission is to make his family smile.He succeeds perfectly, at least until he tricks them into trying his latest venture into the beverage industry.(Happy Choi Family Fluff)





	No More Daffodils

Saeyoung slides through the glass door of the patio in his best secret-agent strut, balancing a tray while he closes the door with a pop of his hip. He tracks the location of the sun, careful not to give himself away as he sneaks up on his targets. It would hardly do for a shadow to spoil his little surprise. Luckily, he’s had plenty of practice, honing his skills over years of trying to reach his beloved Elly. And these targets? 

Well, they’re too busy being adorable to notice their stalker.  
On a scale from toddler to Jumin, they’re definitely on the Pre-K side.  
He nearly gives himself away with an indulgent snicker.

His beloved and his dearly loved are crouched on all fours, butts in the air in their very best impression of two overly invested toddler-kittens. The love of his life exhales softly, whole body attuned to the wonder of new life as Saeran strokes a newly sprouted seedling, their new latitude allowing them to micromanage the latest additions to the family herb garden. It’s like watching the world’s cutest nature documentary.

He slowly lowers the tray and removes a chilled glass, leaf-patterned sides already starting to sweat in the early afternoon sun. He extends the glass slowly and smoothly, a smirk lazily spreading over his face. Target acquired. Mission accepted. 

Three.

Two.

One.

“KYAAAHHHH”

She jumps backwards as the glass touches her flushed skin and the momentum throws her backwards, where Saeyoung is waiting with mirth-creased eyes and open arms. He traps her in loose arms as she flails about, peppering soft kisses to her sun-reddened skin.

Almost as if he planned this.

Nestled in his lap, she turns and squints in mock outrage while lightly swatting her lover’s arm. 

“Saeyoung! How dar-”

Her fake tirade is cut off by a wonderful, and increasingly common sound: the soft, huffing laugh of the gentler Choi.

Saeyoung and his bride look over in unison at their dearest brother, who is holding himself and rocking lightly backwards and forwards in mostly silent glee, still kneeling on the paving stones. He wipes a tear from his eye and tries to explain, only to be overcome by another, louder fit of giggles.

“So-sorry! I just…”

The giggles prove to be infectious. Soon all three Choi’s are in a pile of loose limbs and nonsensical laughs. Saeran tries again:

“I...oh. You should have seen your face! And his! It-It almost looked like you were going to pee-”

“Wha-? No! Saeran, you can’t just- ahhh, you’re going to kill me!”

Her attempt at a rebuke is somewhat undercut by the new wave of laughs that wrack her and the fact that, now that she thinks about it, she does kind of need to use the restroom. Saeyoung tugs her face towards his and peers into her eyes, which are still full of jubilant tears.

“Oh! I see- oh-- who knew my darling could be so alluring, even when filled to the brim with uri-”

She bites his finger playfully and throws her hands over his mouth.

“Oh no you don't! You two are incorrigible!”

She does her best to extricate herself gracefully from the pile of limbs, summoning her inner Jumin in an attempt to regain some dignity. The boys sure don’t make it easy. She smooths out her skirt and looks down with false modesty.

“Now, in unrelated news: please excuse me.”

The twins double over in laughter as their newest family member positively speed walks into the house, managing to make even the clang of the door somehow cute. 

\--

When she emerges a few minutes later, it is to an animated argument between her two favorite men. She folds her legs underneath her and neatly plops into a schoolgirl sit, propping her flushed face up with the backs of her hands. She looks from one twin to the other, marveling once again at how similar, yet different they are. Saeran is clutching his throat, looking like a man who has narrowly avoided murder, while Saeyoung bats his eyelashes in his best approximation of innocence.

_Suspicious._

She narrows her eyes at her husband while using one hand to gently ruffle Saeran’s hair.  
“Saeyoung…darling…what did you do?”

Saeyoung gives her his best magical girl wink while holding out a glass of seemingly innocuous lemonade and fluttering his lashes. She reaches out a cautious hand and takes the glass. The lemonade sure looks good…

Saeran reaches towards her, gasping, just as Saeyoung hits him in the face with a rolled up shirt. 

“Don’t do it! It’s-”

“Hush now, little brother.”

She stops, the glass centimeters from her lips. It...doesn’t smell how she expected. Between that and Saeran’s theatrics, she is concerned. She mentally raises the Choi Boy Threat Level. 

“Saeyoung? Love of my life? Oxygen of my spaceship?”

“Yeeeeeeeess?”

“What is this?”

He twists in glee, doing an impressive impression of his emote from the messenger. She can practically see the heart emojis in his eyes. 

“A super special drink that I made, just for us!”

She closes her eyes, like a woman going to her grave, and takes a sip.

So brave.

She...she’s not sure how she feels about the drink. There’s a lot of unpack flavorwise, and that’s not even counting texture, which, up until now, she never thought applied to drinks. She’s suddenly, horrifically sure that this is the newest permutation of SevenStar Energy Drink.

She opens her eyes and tries to marshal her warring taste buds into something resembling consensus. Saeyoung is looking at her over the rims of his glasses, smiling in soft anticipation. Saeran is rolling on the ground as if fighting for his life and seems to be reciting the ‘Et, tu?’ speech from Julius Caesar.

“So? What do you think? Groundbreaking, right?”

She nods, “Definitely groundbreaking.”

Groundbreaking like a bunker-buster missile, or an earthquake, or a meteor strike.

Saeyoung punches up into the sky in the universal signal of triumph and plants a wet kiss on her cheek before reaching over to poke Saeran’s tummy. 

“See? I told you!”

Saeran looks up at his sister-in-law in wounded betrayal. 

_You were the chosen one._

“She’s clearly gone crazy, either from love or prolonged taste-bud abuse! You **cannot** give that to unsuspecting people and call it lemonade! I’m pretty sure it’s a war crime.”

Saeyoung pouts as he pours himself a refreshing glass of FourteenStar LemonGammaBurst.* 

“I spent all morning slaving over a hot stove, all to bring out a delicious drink for my dearest brother and wife. And this is the thanks I get!”

He wipes away a fake tear and sips on his concoction.

Saeran and the beloved wife share a confused look.

“Wait, why would you bring a stove into this? How- how does a stove get used in making lemonade? **What exactly did you do?** ”

It turns out, a better question might have been what he hadn’t done. There was molecular gastronomy. There was a mishap with dry ice. There was ritual doll sacrifice and the drawing of sugar pentagrams. General mayhap that leaves Saeran terrified of the sticky mess that is no doubt waiting on their once-pristine stove. 

For now though, they ignore the mess waiting inside, and instead, try to choke down Seven’s admittedly...unique...take on lemonade. They sit together on the still-warm pavers of their small side yard as the sun hangs lazily in the sky, sharing soft words and hopes for the future of the little herb garden that they’ve poured so much love into. They’re happy, they’re hopeful, they’re saved.

And there’s not a daffodil in sight.

_*This drink is illegal in all UN signatory countries, and giving it to prisoners is considered a war crime in 7._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here's another bit that I wrote for a zine app and never posted. I know there's a lot of healing to be done, but I love looking towards the future and imagining the kind of happiness and fun that could exist for our darling Choi twins, who really deserve a break already. 
> 
> (Also, Luciel, please back away from the stove).


End file.
